mondaynightcombatfandomcom-20200215-history
Spunky Cola Arena
Description Spunky Cola Arena is a Crossfire arena first shown at PAX Prime 2010. It is the first map to feature converged Bot Lanes. While there are 2 Bot Spawners for each team, the paths the bots follow merge into a single Bot Lane near the center of the arena. It is the only map to spawn a Bouncer wave on its own in addition to normal waves and even Jackbot waves. This arena was added in the "Spunky Cola Special" free DLC. Annihilator The Annihilator on Spunky Cola is located in the usual center of the map. Unique to Spunky Cola though the Annihilator is located closest to the spawning locations within each base. The annihilator is completely unprotected by unbreakable glass similar to GrenADE III Arena. Second only to Grenade III, this makes it the most difficult to activate due to its weakness to Snipers and area of effect abilities. Forward Ejector The forward ejectors for both bases are primarily used defensively to eliminate bot waves. These ejectors are particularly well suited for Ring Outs. Make sure to use the ejector when your enemy is at the outermost boundary in the radius for maximum throw effect. Rear Ejector The rear ejector is used more offensively than any other ejector in the game. Not as well suited for ring outs as the forward ejector, the rear ejector is used offensively to advance your own bots. Bot waves spawn every 15 seconds, and the ejector reactivates every 30 seconds. A good team could potentially reduce the opponent's bot waves by half simply by using the rear ejector. Juice Unlike the other four maps, Spunky Cola's juice dispensers are located at the far ends of either base as pictured. Juice dispensers have a 60 second cooldown. Aggressively using your opponent's juice dispenser late game is a valid strategy to deprive your opponents of juice in overtime. This strategy is particularly effective in overtime due to the dispenser being so close to your opponent's Moneyball. General Strategy With having only one lane, some major game-play shifts occur. One of those major shifts is that it is much harder to get the bots to the enemy money ball. Controlling the area near the bot spawners in the enemy base is a key part of succeeding in doing that. There is one ejector that can take out an entire wave of bots. Also, with having more bots, players tend to destroy more and pick up more prizes, thus leading players to have more money through out the game. Having more money and more accessible Turret nub locations gives the map a different feel with turrets constantly being destroyed and rebuilt. Finally, this map features unique spawn tables that spawn Bouncers during a normal wave of Slim/Black Jack and even some during Jackbot rounds. If your team hides high, your turrets get destroyed and your Moneyball goes down, get low and you have to deal with the Bouncers. Strategically time some of your own bot spawns and you can push an advantage in ways you can't do currently in the game.http://www.uberent.com/forums/viewtopic.php?f=16&t=3684&p=43335&hilit=spunky#p43335 Scathis discusses Spunky Cola DLC One tactic many would call "cheap" is taking advantage of a nearly indistinguishable path in the back of each base. If you approach the jump pad near the other base's walkway, the path begins on the right of that. Support and Sniper can't reach it this way, Assassin has to make a somewhat obvious Smoke Bomb jump to get there, but other classes with jet packs will have no problem reaching it. The positives for this path are massive. Its difficulty to access means you'll probably be safe for a while, assuming anyone even knows you're there. It allows you easy access to the turrets in the back corner of the base. Most importantly though, it allows you to attack the moneyball from a very easily defended position. There are some risks, though. It only has room for one person to do anything useful, and once you do decide to leave, it'll be an awkward hug along the wall to get out. There's also an invisible ceiling to it, so you can easily try to Smoke Bomb away and kill yourself in the attempt. Sniper can make a little use of it the other way, though. If you take the path yourself, this allows you to snipe a lot of territory from a strongly defensible position in your own base. Use it with caution, though. Many players don't know about it, so you may do yourself more harm than good by letting them know by showing you can exist there. You're also an easily counter-sniped target. Turret Strategy Because this arena is just a single route and not split like the others, each turret has more of a unique role. Of course S1 & 2 should always be rockets. Generally speaking, turret A should also be a rocket. This will help keep bots from getting on your side of the map at all, and if hacked, it will be a significant force to players entering the walkway or their tunnel. Turret B is the next one to make, and this one is questionable. If you have Assassins causing you trouble, a ShaveIce will be ideal. A ShaveIce at 2.2 will reach to just outside their tunnel, so you will just about always see an Assassin coming by. If you don't have so many assassins, you may wish to consider a Long Shot. Turrets C and D won't actually reach very far into the other side, even when hacked, whereas this position will get basically whatever you need. Turrets C and D are often ignored, because they are primarily for when your team is getting hit. C is there for people who camp at your bot spawn. Generally a rocket is useful here, but it's not unreasonable to put a ShaveIce there to alert you outright at other players' presence. LongShots don't do much more than hit the elevated walkway, even when hacked, and it's vulnerable to so many long-range weapons that it's a questionable use of money. Turret D, set way off in the corner, is best used to target players that have taken your corner arches. A rocket will target players that are focusing on your spawn ring, but a Long Shot is probably more useful. It won't reach far into the opposing side even when hacked, but it can go all over your stuff. It's in the most defensible position, so you won't have to worry much about its safety. Class Specific Strategy Assassin Spunky Cola more than any other maps provides better sneak attacks than any other map due to the close proximity of the bases. Use her Smoke Bomb to constantly jump over the walls between the two bases and backstab your opponents. The walkways above the bot spawner are safe unless occupied by an opponent. You can constantly keep moving between killing your opponents and triggering the ejector for the enemy bot wave. You could also just hide behind the wall, waiting for bots to come out. With level 3 Cloak, you can even just stand literally at the doors waiting for bots and nobody will know until they see you slashing. Your shurikens are useful for bouncing off the unbreakable glass on the opponent's walkway in the center when your opponent is coming back from respawning and on the top level. Assault Both Charge 2/3 and Bomb 3 will suit you well on this map due to it being friendly to ring outs, but you may consider rushing for Bomb 3 first. Camping the enemy bot spawner with bombs and your grenade launcher is a viable tactic to prevent the opponent gaining any sort of bot advantage at all. Like the Assassin, use your grenade launcher to harass enemies on the top level returning to the fight from respawning by bouncing the grenades off the unbreakable glass. With the addition of spawn entrances being placed on the floor to each team, you can fly around the enemies' fence to stand on top of their spawn. Be wary about spawning Buzzers as they have lots of trouble finding their way around this arena. For some reason, they tend to get stuck on the glass wall next to the enemy Moneyball. Gunner The top level is your place to dominate. Due to the close proximity of the top level walkways, your dual machine gun upgrade will tear through your opponent's trying to control the upper level. The Gunner can fly on top of the gla ss fence on the left side entrance of spawn by beginning to fly up at the crevice. Being on top of this fence allows you to shell the enemy team's outside turrets and Pros easily with mortars. There are small ledges outside of the base around where the jump pad to the upper level is. If you can get in there then you can destroy the enemy team's Rockit turrets without them noticing. Sniper The walkway over your bot spawner is the most common sniping spot with unbreakable glass providing cover. You are incredibly visible though so keep an eye out for approaching enemies. Consider using the underpasses between each side as line of sight, and use your Flak in the middle of it as a way to prevent the heavier classes from coming through. Lay down a few Traps near the Jump Pads to notify you when a Pro is trying to get to you. Support In the early game, rush the position directly underneath the forward ejector. This ledge makes your turret immune to Air Strikes, Long Shots and the Ejector, harasses enemy bot waves, prevents enemy turret placement, kills enemies trying to control the center and generally controls the center as long as your team supports the turret. As you progress towards the late game focus on the turret directly outside your base next to the underpass. Ensure its hacked as long as possible. Unless an enemy juices a level 3 RockIt Turret with hack 3 prevents any creep advancement and protection from enemies as long as you are healing it. Without juice, the turret is next to impossible to take down with a Support babysitting it. Tank Don't be afraid to focus on the middle of the map as the Tank. The Tank is the most difficult class to kill and when backed by a Support is extremely deadly. The tank can farm the center with his Death Blossom alternate attack as well as get more mileage out of his Charge in the center due to the closer proximities. References Category:Arenas (MNC) Category:Strategy